After The War
by DrRaven
Summary: A one-shot of what happened to the gang after the war was over.


"The war is over. We were successful, but the cost was high. Remus and Tonks. Fred Weasley. Collin Creevey. Lavender Brown. Padma Patil. Just to name a few. Harry and the rest of the Golden Trio spent the next couple days after the final battle resting, and going to the funerals of all those lost during the war. And everywhere Harry went, Ginny turned up, trying to interceded herself into our group." Harry said.

"But dad, isn't that…" a small boy asked. Harry nodded. "Where was mom during all this?"

"Your father and I weren't really friends until after the war, James. We were not hostile towards one another, but we weren't really friends." His mother said.

"Anyway, I was walking back to the common room a few months after we came back for our seventh year. As I was walking past the charms classroom, I overheard Ginny."

*****Flashback, 1998*****

"_I'm telling you, Ron, it'll work. You want to be with Hermione, and I want Harry. Harry doesn't know about the pureblood law that the toad instituted while you were gone last year. Because we're purebloods, we can force marriage on both of them."_

"_You'd really do that to Harry? Force him to marry you?" Ron asked. "That's just not right, Gin. He's been controlled by Dumbledore most of his life. Do you really think that's wise?"_

"_Ron, you idiot. You could force Hermione to marry you!" Ginny spat._

"_I… I dunno, Gin." Ron said. "If you do this… Harry may not forgive you."_

"_He'd have no choice. We'd have his money, just like mum planned." Ginny said. _

"_Yeah, but that was before Harry became my friend. Gin…I don't think I could betray him again."_

"_Do what you want, Ronald." Ginny seethed. "I'm going to do it." Ginny stormed out the door, and Harry had quickly disillusioned himself before the door slammed open. Harry ran to the head's dorm where Hermione and he shared the suite and quickly changed the password._

"_Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked as she looked upon Harry, who was out of breath and panting._

"_That scheming wench!" Harry spat. He muttered other curses to which Hemione's eyes widened._

"_Harry James Potter!" Hermione said._

"_Hermione… Ginny's going to use some new pureblood law to force me to marry her. She tried to convince Ron to do the same thing to you. Luckily, Ron stood his ground. At least I hope he still will."_

"_Harry… they… they can't do that." Hermione cried as Harry explained everything he heard. "We fought this war for the equality of everyone."_

"_Well, Hermione… what we need is some help… from a pureblood. We can't trust Ron or Ginny… or any Weasley."_

"Is that where you come in Mum?" a little girl asked.

"Yes, Lily." She smiled at her daughter. "Your father and Aunt Hermione came to me since I was a pureblood. Even though I was neutral in the war, I knew the ridiculous laws they passed. I explained to them everything. It was your father that came up with the ingenious idea that he did."

"I still wish I hadn't had to use that particular thing, dear." Harry said.

_Harry and Hermione had their plan set. It wasn't until the leaving feast for Christmas that Ginny struck. She walked in with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, right up to Harry._

"_Harry James Potter? By Wizengamot law 492-a, the Pureblood Survival Act, you are hereby ordered to Marry Pureblood Ginerva Weasley." Kingsley said, apologetically. It was a disgusting act by Ginny, Kingsley knew._

"_Actually, Kingsley, I do have an old magical law of my own to uphold. It backdates long before the Pureblood Survival Act." Harry said non-chalantly._

"_And what law is this Potter? You're not going to get out of marrying me. I am a pureblood!" Ginny spat._

"_Professor McGongall, I need one more witness to this that knows both myself and the other party." Harry called, as the Headmistress joined them. "You see Kingsley, I've done a lot of research since I found out Ginerva was going to pull this. There is one thing that will prevent this marriage from taking place. I, Harry James Potter, hereby call in the life-debt of Ginerva Molly Weasley." Shocked gasps came from everyone listening. "I hereby call for her magic. So Mote It Be!" A swirl of light and a shockwave of magic, and Ginny collapsed on the ground. Her eyes wide open and filled with tears._

"_What did you just do to my sister!" Ron yelled._

"_I called in her life debt from the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said. "Life-debt magic is much more powerful than Wizengamot law. She is no longer a pureblood, but a squib."_

"_Harry! I can't believe you just took her magic!" Hermione screeched._

"_It's either that or her life. I don't want her as a slave. As she's no longer a pureblood, that law is no longer applicable."_

"_POTTER!" a voice called out from the Slytherin table. Before she could speak out, Harry interrupted._

"_I wouldn't if I were you. You see, every witch and wizard in Britain owes me a life debt thanks to my defeat of Voldemort. Anyone who tries this Pureblood bullshit on me or my friends will lose their life or their magic. Kingsley, I suggest you get the Wizengamot to repeal that law." Harry said coldly._

"_You can't do that, Potter!" a dark haired girl from Slytherin said. _

"_Sure I can, Greengrass. You see, I don't care if the Purebloods die out. It would serve them right. Technically, I can call in all the life debts I want and make Slytherin house my slaves. But I won't do that. Ginny here thought that she could out wit me and try and take my family fortune. Now she's nothing more than a squib. Anyone want to claim her?" Harry smirked._

"_Wait! NO!" Ginny screamed._

"_Hell, maybe I'll use the Voldemort life debt to bind you to Malfoy. I'm sure he'd like to have a concubine. It'd be suitable punishment." Harry looked down at the redhead coldly. "I suggest you get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley here. They'll need to take Ginerva home." The aurors led a crying Ginny out the door and Harry sat back down with Ron and Hermione._

"_How did you find out?" Ron asked. "I wanted to tell you… but she swore me to secrecy." _

"_I overheard you and her that day. I'm glad you didn't try to pull that with Hermione." Harry said._

"_Nah, Mate. I love Hermione as a friend, and I realized that."_

"_I see it worked, Potter." A voice popped out from behind Ron. Harry and Hermione looked up to see Daphne Greengrass standing behind a shocked Ron._

"_Yeah, Daph. Thanks. It was perfectly cunning. I don't think any pureblood will try that on me and my friends. I can't believe Parkinson thought about trying it."_

"_She isn't too bright you know." Daphne smiled. "So, Potter. Now, for repayment."_

"_Yes, Daph. I did agree to do something for you." Harry sighed. "What would you like?"_

"_Harry… are you sure?" Hermione asked._

"_I'm a man of my word. Daphne, what would you like?"_

"_I would like to go out on a date with you." Daphne said seriously. "I haven't dated at all at Hogwarts, and you are the only one worthy. You put that Ponce Malfoy in his place, you took care of the Potions Princess…"_

"_Potions Princess?" Hermione inquired._

"_Didn't you know? She used love potions on Boy-Wonder here during sixth year. I thought you knew, and that's why you didn't want to marry her."_

"_No, I didn't know. I just knew that she and Mrs. Weasley wanted to get their hands on my family fortune."_

"So that's how you and mum got together?" Lily asked.

"Yes love. We went out on our date, and we had such a good time, we kept seeing each other. Your uncle Ron was furious at first, but surprisingly it wasn't because she was a Slytherin. It was because he was jealous that someone as good looking as your mum wanted to date me."

"What about Aunt Tracey?" James asked.

"Well… that was your mum's fault. She convinced your Aunt Tracey to go out with Ron, and they hit it off. She is just the right mix of your Aunt Hermione and my temperaments, She kept the peace." Harry said.

"And your Aunt Hermione… no one ever thought she would end up marrying your Uncle Draco. After Lucius died in Azkaban, your grandmum Narcissa changed."

"What about Uncle Neville and Aunt Susan?" Lily asked.

"They got together after the final battle, sweetie." Daphne said. "I can't believe I hang out with a bunch of Gryffindors."

"Hey!" Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Harry shouted.

"I'm just kidding." Daphne smiled. "After all, we all did marry Gryffindors."

"Uncle Draco? Why did you hate daddy?" Lily asked.

"That, my sweet little flower, is a story for another time. Alright kids, time for you to go to bed. Make sure you clean your teeth, and get into fresh pajamas. James, Sirius, Regulus, Remus, and Frank, you are all in James' room. Lily, Emma, Amelia, Alice, Luna… you're all in Lily's room." Draco said.

"Yes Daddy." And "Yes Uncle Draco." Came from the children present as Harry, Ron and Neville laughed.

"Uncle Harry? You never did say what happened to Ginny." Emma asked.

"Ginny Weasley died a year later, sweetheart. Her selfishness and greed killed her. She couldn't survive as a squib, because she didn't know how to survive without magic. She couldn't give up the dream of being married to the boy-who-lived…and it cost her her life." Susan said sadly. "There was nothing we could do."

"We'll always remember my sister for her spirit, little one. But in the end, her bitterness and greed was her undoing. I'm glad I got over my jealousy." Ron sighed.

"So are we, mate. So are we." Harry, Neville, Hermione, Draco, Daphne, Susan and Tracey said together.

FINI

**So you're informed:**

**Harry and Daphne married three years after graduation. Harry spent seven years as a professional quidditch player before retiring after an injury. Of course, he wasn't severely injured, just got tired of playing. He's much happier staying at home with his kids.**

**Daphne Greengrass-Potter became an unspeakable right after Hogwarts. To this day, she still works there, and sometimes with Harry (who did the work parttime) Daphne slowed down once James and Lily and Sirius were born.**

**Ronald Weasley and Tracey Davis Married a year after Daphne and Harry did. Of course they had their ups and downs, but they were pretty happy with their relationship. Their son Regulus and Remus were born three years later. Ron became starting keeper for the Canons, then head coach. Tracey teaches Potions at Hogwarts.**

**Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger-Malfoy were married next. It surprised the lot of them, but it turned out after Lucius died, both Draco and his mother snapped out of a long term spell that they were under. Emma and Luna were born two years later. Both became Aurors**

**Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones-Longbottom married out of Hogwarts. Their son Frank and their Daughter Alice live with them at Hogwarts, where Neville teaches Herbology and Susan teaches History of Magic.**

**Ginerva Weasley died a year to the day after Harry called in the Life Debt. When it happened, the Weasley parents grieved. Molly Weasley caused problems for Harry until finally Arthur grew a backbone and Disinherited her, and claiming the rest of the Weasley Children. Molly hasn't been seen since, and Arthur is having the time of his life spoiling all of his grandchildren and adopted grandchildren.**

**Luna Lovegood continues to write for the Quibbler, after her father passed away from the injuries sustained from being captured by the Death Eaters. Hermione named her daughter after Luna after she finally admitted that Snorkacks didn't exist. It was a year later that Hermione was proven wrong (yet again, when it came to Luna's creatures) when a snorkack wandered into the Potter Properties. Since then, Luna went on to discover many more of her animals, and now runs an endangered spiecies farm for the strange creatures. They all have dinner once a week at the Potter properties. **


End file.
